prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 105
Jim admits that he has visited Caroline but argues that the rule on association applies only to convicted criminals. Erica seems prepared to accept his story that his relationship with Caroline is only based on his concern for her. Vera notices that Jim has asked for a split shift and wonders why, since he usually hates doing them. Lizzie comes to visit Doreen with some hot gossip - as she's leaving she manages to whisper "Caroline and Fletch" to Doreen. When she gets back to the halfway house, Lizzie drops a heavy hint to Caroline to let her know she's aware of Jim's interst in her. Doreen finds Bea using her make-up, after which Bea has the bare faced cheek to criticise the theatre project as only for Erica's benefit. Jim sets all the women on picking up all cigarette ends and matches from the garden after Bea makes a saucy comment about him and Caroline. Judy gets the pain in her arm again so Judy takes her to the sister, who refuses to offer an opinion on what is wrong with her as she refused to have any tests, so she can only give her more pills. Back in her cell, Judy looks in the mirror and has a flashback sequence. Meg notices that Jim is edgy and asks him if it's because of Geoff Butler's trial. Lizzie goes shopping in another exclusive shop ("Oroton"?) and lifts a few items, having helpfully written out her name and address for the shop assistant. Judy and Sharon disagree about whether to support the drama group. Bea asks Paul if outside visits would happen if the drama group was a success and asks (casual-like) if Ken could visit again to "advise". Paul goes to Erica with Bea's other request - that the security gates be left open more often - and she tells him she was already considering it for the staff's sake. Lizzie packs her suitcase and waits for the police to arrive at the halfway house. Caroline says goodbye to Lizzie as she is taken to court later, and gets a warning about Jim in return. Leila wants to spend Jim's reward money on a good school for Matthew, but of course he has spent it bailing Caroline and her mother. Lizzie's trial is adjourned for a psychiatric report. Jim gets a silent call at Wentworth, but realises who it is from and gets to the halfway house in time to throw out Michael who has gone there to harass Caroline. Erica knows the Magistrate at Lizzie's trial. Carmel tries to convince Pat that she can win her appeal, but she turns it down and says she would rather not have her hopes raised again only to be disappointed. Lizzie overhears the Magistrate tell Erica about his memoirs, steals the manuscript from his office and flushes it down the toilet. This has the desired effect of getting her sent back to Wentworth on a six month sentence. Bea tells Pat about Marilyn and Eddie and their sessions in the attic, thus revealing the way her thoughts are going about her and Ken. Pat is told that Andrew has run away from the children's home again. Leila confronts Jim about the phone call she's had telling her about him and Caroline and the state of his finances: she tells him to get out of the house. Next Episode Episode 106 Category:1980 Episodes